lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Chicago, Illinois | music = "You Don't Fool Me" by Queen | affiliation = Wild Card Warriors | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "The Bullet Catch" (Springboard rolling elbow smash) | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=Steel | record = 2-1 | winpct=57 | wins=9 | losses=10 | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = Ro | debut = Homecoming (November 29, 2006) | record = 9-10 | accomplishments = • LPW United States Tag Team Champion | retired = Homecoming (October 15, 2008) }} Magic was a professional e-wrestler and magician, formerly with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand during its fourth season, and currently during its sixth season. His gimmick was that of a street magician, touching on aspects of traditional stage magic, but later shifting into the field of stunt magic with him performing several tricks in the ring to gain victories. Magic remains one of the most beloved characters in Lords of Pain Wrestling, due to his very unique and entertaining gimmick and personality. Magic was a one-time LPW United States Tag Team Champion with Hatchet Ryda as the Wild Card Warriors. Early life Not much about Magic's personal life is known. In one promo, it was revealed that Magic had previously been a street child roaming the streets of Chicago, who was saved from street thugs by a person Magic calls Lord Oden. Apparently a well-known Chicago magician at the time, Lord Oden served as a mentor for young Magic, teaching him the ways of the Source, and in one promo Magic is seen writing a letter to him. However, in that same promo, it is implied that Lord Oden is already deceased, as Magic burns the letter he was writing. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance PWA Debut and Sockoman feud Magic's first official PWA appearance was in a two-part vignette that saw him setting himself on fire and surviving. On the Schizophrenia after that, he subjected himself to a guillotine, and once more walked away without harm. However, it was after this illusion that Sockoman came out and started making claims that Magic was a fraud, and went into a campaign to debunk his magic as fake. At Schizos Wild (2006), Magic was slated to perform an illusion live at the event itself. After an impressive showing by Magic, seeing the illusionist set the ring on fire without actually damaging it, Sockoman interrupted, only to be the subject of another Magic illusion, with Magic sending Sockoman hanging from the ceiling of the arena, frozen in a block of ice. However, Sockoman showed his sentiments later on that night by brutally assualting Magic backstage. This show of one-upmanship continued on to Altered Reality III, where Magic blindsided Sockoman in another in-ring vignette. Magic finally made his in-ring debut at Homecoming against Sockoman, who made Magic submit to his Cottonmouth maneuver. This loss, and the results of the other matches, however, were not reflected in the records, so this was not considered Magic's first loss. At the end of the night, after the draft was completed, the PWA saw Magic remain on Schizophrenia and Sockoman drafted to Pyromania, thus effectively ending the feud between the two. Newbie Championship Series After Homecoming, GM Stanman announced the Newbie Championship Series, a tournament that would award the winner a chance to compete for any championship of his choice. Magic was set to face off against Jeff Watson, Hatchet Ryda, Norwegian Beast, Slegna, and Krippler. Magic quickly made an enemy in Jeff Watson in the first round, after a leap from the top rope hit both Watson and his wife Maria, angering Watson and sparking a long-lasting feud between the two. Magic advanced through to the next round, which saw him eliminate both Hatchet Ryda and Krippler in a Triple Threat match, quickly putting him in the finals. As a reward for advancing to the NCS finals, he would be given the next Schizophrenia off, refereeing the NCS Battle Royal, the winner of which would face him in the NCS finals at the At All Costs pay-per-view. The winner of this battle royale turned out to be Hatchet Ryda, the same man who he eliminated in the previous Schizophrenia. The NCS culminated at At All Costs, where Hatchet would finally stop Magic's small winning streak by pinning him to win the NCS. Lords of Pain Wrestling Feud with Jeff Watson It was after this event that the PWA changed its name to LPW, as well as Schizophrenia and Pyromania to Insanity and Inferno respectively. In the first-ever Insanity show, Magic teamed up with Bobino against Jeff Watson and SoL of the Entourage, losing after a well-fought match when SoL pinned Magic after a Final SoLution, while Bobino tried to break up the pin but was tackled by Watson. Bobino blamed Magic for the loss, but Magic blamed the loss on Jeff Watson, whom he fought in a Hardcore match at the next Insanity, which Magic won. Despite Magic's decisive victory over Watson, it did not turn out to be Magic's last encounter with the Entourage as he was booked in a triple threat match on the next Insanity to determine a #1 contender to Retribution's Hardcore Championship, against the Entourage's Zuma and his one-time tag partner Bobino. Magic and Bobino lost the match to Zuma after special guest referee Retribution took out each competitor with the belt and dragged Zuma to cover Bobino for the pin. After the match, Magic claimed that he did not lose the match as he was not pinned or made to submit, and vowed to be the first challenger to Zuma if he won the Hardcore championship. Championship Opportunities In that same episode of Insanity, Magic saved Hatchet Ryda from the hands of Blackwell who attempted to set Hatchet on fire, after challenging him to a Ring of Fire match at Annihilation. The two men were booked to face The Dark Brotherhood at the next Insanity, which they lost to. Stanman booked a singles match between Magic and CAK at the next Insanity PPV, Annihilation, putting the Dark Brotherhood's #1 Contendership to the Tag Team titles at stake, which Magic won after sending CAK back-first into a bed of nails. At the next Insanity, Magic was scheduled to fight Zuma for the LPW Hardcore Championship, which Magic lost after a very hard-fought battle, due to interference from Blackwell. The match was heavily praised at the time due to its intensity, notorious brutality and epic structure. The match was fought from the ring to the outside of the arena and the surrounding areas, forcing the Insanity broadcast to continue on with the rest of the card after the two men left the ring and the ringside area. The rest of the match was then shown in between the other scheduled matches, finally ending in Blackwell's House of Mirrors, after Blackwell interfered and threw Magic through a mirror, which Zuma capitalized to win the match and retain his championship. After the match, the two competitors professed their mutual respect for one another. This match was included in the Best of 2007 recap show due to its infamy, and it would also be one of Zuma's last matches before taking a hiatus. Feud with Dogma Around this time, rookie Pope Fred began to verbally attack Magic, starting up a rivalry between Pope Fred's newly-formed stable Dogma and Magic, who found allies in Andy Savana and The Rabbi. The feud culminated in a six-man tag match at EndGame between Magic, Savana and Rabbi against Joe Broccoli, Big B. Brown, and Blackwell representing Dogma, which Magic's team won after Rabbi electric chaired Magic to land on top of Blackwell. The feud would not continue as Pope Fred took a hiatus from LPW afterwards. The Reign of the Wild Card Warriors Hatchet Ryda would return to LPW shortly after EndGame, and the two were then scheduled to challenge Al Boo Boo (who was a proxy for the recently-retired SoL) and a mystery partner (who was a proxy for Zuma after Vendetta put him out of action at EndGame), representing the Entourage, for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. The mystery partner turned out to be T.J. Rage, after a trade that saw Rage go to Insanity and Retribution go to Inferno. Hatchet Ryda and Magic, the newly-dubbed Wild Card Warriors, would go on to defeat the makeshift team of Rage and Al Boo Boo to win the US Tag Team championships, the first championship reigns for both men. However, after their victory, they were ambushed by the Dark Brotherhood, the next challengers for the titles. In singles action, Magic and Hatchet would separately defeat Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa respectively, but they would lose the championships to them at Dead Man's Hand. Also, around this time, Andy Savana would join their alliance. Retirement After Dead Man's Hand, Magic announced his plans for retirement backstage, initially announcing to retire immediately after Altered Reality IV, where he was booked in the third Insanity vs. Inferno survivor series match. Team Insanity would lose that match in a clean sweep. Magic originally planned to retire immediately after Altered Reality 4, but he was persuaded to have one last match at Homecoming with Hatchet against Heroic Future, the team of Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus, which they won. Magic would officially retire after this match, leaving Hatchet and Savana to team together, and eventually adding Blackwell to become Psych Ward. After retiring, Magic appeared in the Tag Team Turmoil held on the debut show of FMW Underground. Return to LPW One year after Magic left, Andy Savana turned on Hatchet and Blackwell and joined Sudden Death. Upon witnessing this, Magic approached Little Red and asked for a match against Savana, both to find out the truth and to avenge his allies. Magic's first LPW appearance since his retirement was on Insanity at the USS Bainbridge, where he interfered in Andy Savana's Backstage Brawls match against Joe Michaels. Magic was booked to fight Andy Savana in a Grudge Match and to participate in the Royal Beanstalk match as well on Insanity at Glasgow, the latter of which he was eliminated from, plummeting a long way from the highly-elevated ring. His body was nowhere to be found when he should have landed on the mat; in his promo for LPW Sacrament, Jude Maxwell revealed that he had caught Magic's falling body and kidnapped him, holding him hostage in his house for three days after asking Magic to work for him as a "professional consultant". After three days of convincing, Magic eventually accepted the offer and became part of Jude's entourage. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Bullet Catch' (Springboard rolling elbow smash) **''Shock Magic'' (Springboard senton cutter) **''Magic Show'' (Stungun double underhook facebuster) **''Magic Spell'' (Inverted full nelson slam) **Spear **Enzuigiri *'Nicknames' **The Ace of Spades **'The Hardcore Houdini' *'Stables' **Wild Card Warriors (with Hatchet Ryda) *'Theme music' **''"Down To My Last"'' by Alter Bridge **''"There and Back Again"'' by Daughtry **''"You Don't Fool Me"'' by Queen Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with Hatchet Ryda Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni